


Behind these charades

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Series: Supersons [2]
Category: Super Sons (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beware, I'm not promising anything, It doesn't end here, M/M, Multi, Oops, Please Don't Hate Me, hope you look forward to the third part, i don't even know what this is, i know i am, i know it's short, oof, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the angst, took me long enough, welp, what angst?, you'll be disappointed with the drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Now that Damian and Jon are officially a couple, they expect things to go smoothly. Except that they don't.Lies are thrown around, and 'smooth' is not a good word to describe the road that the couple is about to walk on.I promise you nothing, you'll just have to read the story...Thanks for reading Partners in crime, partners in love,Enjoy!





	Behind these charades

Before I start, I would like to thank Unst3adY for commenting on my other fic, which motivated me even more to make a sequel, and Person (anonymous reviewer) who gave me ideas for part three of this story! Go check out their works! Thanks to everyone who commented on part one, and feel free to leave one for this part too :3, it's always nice to get feedback.

Okay, now on-wards!

...

Jon woke up in a daze. Yesterday was just a memory.

It was Damian and his three year anniversary, the previous day. They celebrated by going out to eat, and then strolling on the rooftops afterwards. This brought back memories of their childhood which had an even bigger impact on the mood. The ambiance was just right, and the sunset was dimmed quite nicely.

Jon still remembers when they had leaned into each other seeking shelter from the awkward breeze. I love you. Is what Damian had said. It was barely audible, a whisper really, but it made Jon burst with excitement. And then they had gone back to Jon's dorm room, where they almost immediately passed out from exhaustion.

And here they were. Jon looked to his side where Damian was sleeping beside him. Except all that he found were empty sheets and a letter on his bedside table.

A work obligation has lead me away,

Love you always,

XOX

He gave a sad smile. His boyfriend almost always had work to do. He valued his company, and he should, and there was no doubt that it was more important than him, but sometimes he just wished- no. He shouldn't be so selfish. This was Damian's life. He shouldn't be jealous of his company.

He wouldn't be jealous of his company.

...

Damian hated leaving Jon in the morning. He wanted to stay, more than anything in the world, but some idiots at work just needed to hold a 'very important meeting' at six in the morning.

When he finally arrived at work, he was greeted by a meeting which included more than half of his workers.

"Whats going on here?" Everyone stopped chatting and looked at their CEO.

"Sir...There's a problem."

The young Wayne only raised his eyebrows. Let's see this...problem.

"InstaCorp is in the lead with three times the number of sales as D. ," exclaimed the reporter on the screen.

"Tt."

This was going to be a long day.

...

Jon didn't expect to do a lot that day. Maybe finish his English lit essay, add in a stroll outside, and maybe catch up on the next episodes of Murdoch Mysteries, but he did none of those things. Instead, he ended up puking in his bathroom, before catching his breath. He thought that Kryptonians couldn't become sick. This was all new to him...

After leaving the bathroom, thirty minutes later, he went to the kitchen to fix him up some breakfast. Unusually, his normal waffles and runny eggs contented him enough, but today he felt like having cheese and pudding. Pudding? He didn't even like pudding, and he ran out of cheese a week ago. Lord, what was with him today? He decided to throw the unusual idea away, and stick to his favorite, but after taking a bite, he decided against it.

He needed to see his father.

...

Flying hurt. It made his digestive system roar with discomfort. Jon believed that the city bus would be even worse than flying, so he called a cab instead.

He kept wondering what was wrong with him. He wasn't prone to sickness, or symptoms, or headaches. And he wasn't a picky eater, especially not when it came to foods he had been eating all his life. His mom had always said that his taste would change when he got older, but he never thought it would be this bad. Still, something felt oddly off...

Once he arrived at his old home, he rang the doorbell. After no one answered, he used his old key and slipped inside.

"Mom? Dad?" He heard rustling in the kitchen, and whispered curses. Making his way around the corner, he bumped into Lois Lane.

"Oh hey mom! You look...different today." Lois' hair was disheveled and her clothes were loose. Then his dad walked in, in the same state.

Jon figured out what had happened.

"Gross, I used to eat in there."

"Come on son, you moved out years ago, let the adults have some fun." He only rolled his eyes at this.

"So Jon, what can we help you with?"

"Dad, I need to talk to you about-uhh-something." Clark frowned, and opened his mouth to answer, before he sniffed the air. His eyes widened.

"Jon...why do you smell different?"

"Huh? I don't wear cologne if that's what you're asking.."

"No I meant- never mind, it's probably nothing."

They sat down, Jon looking fidgety and nervous.

"Some things have been changing..I don't know why, so I came for answers. I spent thirty minutes emptying my stomach's contents this morning, and when I went to eat breakfast, I found my usual waffles to taste utterly disgusting, and now I smell weird. This has to be the worse day of my life."

Clark and Lois gave each other a look that said 'Oh no'. The latter decided to start explaining.

"Honey, we think we might know why these things are happening."

"Do tell."

"For now, let's leave it at 'it's because of your alien physiology'. But we're taking you to a doctor straight away. Our family doctor."

Jon knew that they meant that they were going to visit his aunt Kara at the DEO. Kara was his favorite aunt by far. She always brought him treats and brought him to the park when he was younger. She was always exciting and energetic. Her friends at the DEO had healed aliens before.

So off they drove, to another city because of his abnormal behavior. His parents were seriously freaking him out though, they kept sending him reassuring glances and kept telling him that they were almost there. Did they know what was wrong with him? Did he have some sort of alien cancer, or deadly disease? Many questions were filling his head, but he had no way of answering them.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted by Alex, Kara's adoptive sister. She led them inside, and when they walked down the stairs, all employers bowed down to them. To his father, to be more precise. Superman, even having this big of a reputation, of an impact, on this foreign city.

Jon wondered if he would ever live up to his father's name.

...

Damian had his head up in work. As CEO, he had to ensure that his company was listed as a reliable company to shop from. But not just reliable, the most ergonomic and conforming to your needs, company. The most welcoming and insuring company. The most diverse yet different company. All of those criteria would have to fit. And for a couple years now, more like seven, it held the reigning title of 'Most appreciated Company Worldwide'. Until this morning, when he found out that InstaCorp had swooped in to steel their spotlight. To steel their place on the list. Now they were pushed back to number two, which wasn't bad, not at all, but still, it bothered him. They had actually tried to cooperate with InstaCorp, but it didn't end well because of the way the CEO's daughter tried to affiliate with him. He would not tolerate such behavior, so being friendly with the other enterprise was out of the question.

He didn't know how they were going to win their title back, but he was determined to do whatever it takes.

...

J'onn Jonzz greeted the Kent family at the end of the stairs. He and Alex gave them a small tour of the building. Once they arrived in the main quarters, Jon spotted Winn and James making out against a wall in the back. Alex was about to say something, but Jon got to before her.

"Get a room!"

They quickly pushed apart, and brushed their clothes with the heals of their hands. They turned towards Jon and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too kid. You've definitely grown since we last saw you."

He ran towards the two men like he was fifteen again.

"Uncle Winn, uncle James, I missed you both." They unceremoniously hugged, but they were laughing with joy.

From the corner of his eye, he could see his parents talking to J'onn, probably about him. Whatever it was, he didn't look too happy.

"So,"started Winn,"what was so important that you had to haul your cookies all the way over here?" Jon only laughed at the Grease reference.

"Well, I'm acting weird today. Dad says that it has to do with my 'alien physiology', but I don't really know the details. I have morning sickness, and my appetite is changing, and not for the better. On top of that, my smell is different according to my-"

"Jon! Come on, sweetheart. J'onn wants to speak with you."

"Talk to you guys later?"

"Of course."

Jon waved at the pair and ran towards his parents.

James and Winn looked worriedly at each other.

"You don't think he's-"

"It's not entirely impossible.."

...

"So Jon, your parents have told me that strange things have been happening to you."

Jon only nodded.

"I would like to observe you with medical equipment, if that's okay. I promise it won't hurt, I just need to confirm some suspicions."

"Alright. I only want to know what's wrong with me."

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you, perhaps something is just, well, new."

Jon only shrugged.

A couple minutes pass, and J'onn scans him with special machinery. He smiles and invites Lois and Kent to come over and see what he's discovered.

They go pale and shock is written all over their faces.

"Congratulations, Jon."

Silence filled the room.

"Wh-what do you mean? Am I going to die?" Sudden panic graced his face.

"No, of course not. But you are pregnant!"

"Oh oka-WHAT?!"

"My baby's pregnant. Clark, you owe me 20."

I looked helplessly at my parents.

"Nu, nu, nu, Lois darling. I said that I bet 20 bucks that Damian would get him pregnant before we went to Hawaii."

"Shoot."

"Excuse me, I just learned that I have a baby growing inside of me. And. I'm. Male."

"You are excused son. Now, when will you tell Damian?"

Now it was his turn to pale. Damian. He was the father. He was a self-made business man, with a great life. He wouldn't want a child. It would be another responsibility to take care of, another thorn in his back. No. He couldn't tell him. Not now.

"Jon, baby. We're so happy, we're so happy for you."

His dad cleared his throat and approached him.

"Damian is the father, right?"

"Of course, who else would I-"

"Right, right. Just making sure."

He put his hand on his shoulder.

"If you need anything, Jon, don't hesitate to ask. And if he hurts you or the baby, I won't hesitate to-"

It was Lois' turn to place her hand on her husband's shoulder. The glowing in his eyes stopped.

"Darling, I'm most certain that in light of this news, Damian would only protect our son even more. He is a good person."

Superman only huffed. Jon giggled.

Honestly, Jon couldn't wait. Wait for what? He didn't know. He only felt a surge of excitement, and strange pride, swelling inside of him.

...

"Aunt Kara!"

Supergirl came flying into the DEO, surprised to see her nephew.

"Jon! It's been a while. What's the special occasion?"

Jon looked to the ground, shyly. What would Kara think of his predicament?

"I'm..different now."

Kara only frowned. She looked skeptically at Winn and James, but they only turned away. It wasn't their secret to tell. She then looked at Alex, who nodded towards Jon. "I think I'm- well, J'onn says I'm- what I'm trying to say is that...I'm pregnant."

Kara looked astounded and profoundly confused, but recovered after a moment. She hugged her nephew tightly.

"Congratulations Jon! I'm so happy for you, you must be so happy too!"

He only blushed a bit, waiting for his aunt to clam down.

"I am happy, although I don't know how Damian will react. I haven't told him yet."

"Damian's the father? As in Damian Wayne?"

"Yes? Why? What's the matter?"

Kara had a painful look on her face.

"Jon, I think he's dating someone else.."

Shock was written on his face.

"Bu-but he's dating me?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"I just came back from CatCo, some people are already working on the story, it's one of the top stories actually."

"Maybe it was some sort of mistake?"

Kara pulled out her phone and showed her a news article, dated from two hours ago, starring a picture of his boyfr-Damian with his arm around some woman's waist. He wanted to believe it was nothing, that it was just the press trying to stir up some drama, but for some reason he couldn't gather any self-control or logic out of the picture in front of him.

He squinted at the woman in the picture. She had curves and she looked professional. Was it her status? Is that why he was with her now? The article said that she was CEO of InstaCorp. Was Jon, a simple farmboy not good enough for him? After three years of being together, and a lifetime of friendship just not good enough for him anymore.

Jon was heartbroken.

"I-I...I have to go." Despite the many protests he got from his friends and family, he flew off to his dorm room in the neighboring city.

Flying left him in a weak and pained state, but his broken heart left him in an even worse condition. He didn't care if he was hurting, he just wanted to get home. He just wanted to cry himself to sleep, to believe this all was a dream, a bad nightmare, that he would wake up three years earlier in Damian's bed, where they would confess their feelings for each other.

...

Damian got home late, but expect Jon to be there the very moment he walked in his room.

"Hey babe, how was your day?"

Jon only glared at him more. "Don't babe me. I want to know something."

"What would that be?"

"Who was that woman you were with. The one in the magazines."

Damian only hummed in response, while getting changed. Jon on the other hand was getting flustered. He couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend while he was taking his shirt off.

"She's only a business woman from InstaCorp, nothing to worry about. Were you jealous?"

Jon flushed red. "No, I wasn't. Besides, I came here for something else. I need to tel-"

Damian's phone started vibrating. He quickly glanced at it and smirked. Then he turned back to Jon.

"Sorry, work awaits." Jon looked incredulously at him.

"What? But you just came from work. Can't it wait? I have-"

"Sorry, it's an emergency."

And just like that, he was left alone. What was with his boyfriend today? He was acting strange.

And so he fell asleep in Damian's bed, feeling more alone than ever, clutching his stomach.

...

When morning came, Damian was on the bed beside him. He woke up with a bright smile, glad that Damian hadn't overworked himself at work. He was about to get up, when he noticed he was still in his work clothes. That was something Damian would do. So he got out of bed and carefully folded his jacket and pulled off his socks and shoes. Jon was distracted by the peaceful way the other man slept, and so he let go of the jacket by mistake. He quickly picked it up, and noticed a piece of paper on the ground. It must have come from the jacket. So he took it out of curiosity, and unfolded it. It read:

1800-452-611

Call me ;)

Jon felt his heart drop. Now that he thought about it, the jacket did smell like alcohol, and Damian smelled like cheap perfume.

Woman's perfume.

Jon knows he knew it all along. He just didn't want to believe it. And so burned the note with his heat vision, and tore the jacket apart with his super-strength.

What had happened to them?

...

Jon had called his cousin. They needed to talk.

And so here they were, all sitting at the DEO, again, with J'onn pacing the room.

"So how is this possible? Last time I checked I was-"

"Last time you checked you were male, but since you're half human and half kryptonian, you didn't know that your reproductive system could change on a physiologic level."

"What do you mean change?"

"I mean that your hormones would change and that your sperm would also change. See it's all very complicated, but look at it this way. Jon is half male and half female. Somehow, he was fertile and that was enough for him to get pregnant. When he will give birth, his body parts will physically change, and it will be noticeable."

Jon wasn't happy about the situation at all. Ever since yesterday he- and this morning...he just didn't know if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Damian. Heck, he was pretty sure Damian got bored of him. He already had a side-chick, and he most definitely never did that before. Something was up, he knew it, but he just didn't know what it was. He didn't know what he did wrong. Or was it him who was wrong? The half-blooded freak. He wasn't even sure which gender he was anymore. This was all so confusing...

"How do- how do I get rid of ... it?"

Everyone looked stunned at him, like he grew a third arm. Well with this crowd, it wouldn't be too surprising, but whatever. Please excuse my horrible analogy..

"Why would you want to get rid of it?"

That did it. That made him cry. Who knows if it was the mood swings, or his broken heart, he was crying.

"Kara was right, Damian is over me. He wants nothing to do with me. I just want to leave this country, no this planet and go live where people don't lie to the ones they love."

"Jon, honey, don't you think you're over-reacting a little bit? What Damian did was wrong, yes, but leaving earth is-"

"See, now you're against me too, mom!" He wailed and wailed, until he got over himself.

It was definitely the mood swings. Or the new hormones...

"Well, if you really don't want it, I have to warn you. If you take medication to get rid of her/him it may damage your organs. Or, it could instead develop the female parts more rapidely and make them stay permanently. Honestly, there's no saying to what it will do to you."

This only saddened the mood. The decision rested well and complexly on Jon's shoulders.

"I see." That is all he said before he left.

He and Damian needed to talk.

...

That stupid jerk! That stupid stupid stupid stupid idiotic jerk!

That was all Jon could think about when he thought of Damian. He thinks he remembered when it happened...

It was a month or so before, when they were celebrating Damian's birthday. It hadn't been the first time they had done it, but it was the first time that they had been too drunk to remember to be protected. They had stumbled in Damian's room, intoxicated and tired, but hungry for each other. Jon was feeling particularly submissive that night, because he was Damian's gift. He was going to let the other do whatever he wanted to do with him. With his...body.

So he let himself be pushed back on the bed, more comfortably this time, and he forgot about all his worries and doubts. But before he could completely relax, he gave a nervous glance to his boyfriend.

"Dami, are we forgetting something?"

Being more drunk then Jon, the older man only shrugged and ignored him a bit.

"Da- aghhh- Damian I'm not kidding. I genuinely feel like we're -hmm-missing something important.."

"Jon, relax. We didn't forge anyone. Wait, forget anything. Yes, that's what I meant."

Jon only giggled at the silly words the other was saying.

"Alright Dami, but don't think you can run if you get me pregnant."

They both laughed at the insane statement.

Thinking back, Jon didn't think it was as insane as they made it to be that night. He was also appalled by their idiocy and their ignorance.

God, what had they done? What had he done? He should have thought about the consequences that would come. Anything, he should've thought about anything. But instead, he let himself relax, he let himself go. And now he was ashamed to say that it was Damian who had made him come undone. He had that power over him. But now, he would no longer hold that power. He would no longer be part of his life.

...

Arriving at Damian's company building, Jon took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to confront Damian effing Wayne. He was going to politely ask him about his affair with InstaCorp's CEO, and then accidentally slap him across the face, without mentioning that he was now pregnant with his child.

"Come on, you can do this."

And so he stepped into the lavish building. The polished floor, and glimmering chandeliers only palled in the face of the architecture. It wasn't a recent building, yes, but it still held that glorious vintage look about it. Jon didn't think he could ever forget about this place. He enjoyed spending time with Damian in the gardens in the back, and he loved those stolen fleeting kisses in the elevator when they were alone. Now, the elevator was only an empty reminder, a lonely ruin where wonderful things used to happen.

Once he arrived at the right floor he didn't even stop to see the receptionist. Despite her calls for him to leave, and her calling security, he only stayed and fiddled with the lock. Once he gave up, he used his heat vision instead to knock the door down. Sorry door, but you were in the way. Walking inside the office, he wasn't even surprised to see him and another woman, the same one as three years ago, making out on his desk. He didn't even bother to look shocked, he didn't even feel the need to run away. He wanted to end this. Now. And so he waltzed in, without any emotion on his face, and slapped Damian across his face. The fun parts were that he concentrated all of his strength (super strength) into his hand, so it did more damage, and he didn't slap him once. Oh no, no, no, no,never. He wanted to enjoy this. No, he didn't consider himself sadistic, but maybe it was worth it. After a satisfying 10 slaps, he kissed him goodbye, instantly freezing his lips. Was it necessary? Not exactly, but it was also partly for his own satisfaction.

He didn't know if he would get over Damian Wayne.

...

Jon was working a shift at the restaurant, when Konner came over to talk to him.

"Hey, Jon. You okay?"

He only smiled falsely.

"Yeah I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Tim told me about you and Damian. And you know, with everything that's been happening, I just wanted to ask.."

"Has our break-up already gone viral? Dang."

"Break-up? No I was talking about...wait, didn't you hear?"

Jon only looked suspiciously at Konner.

"Hear what?"

"Damian's engagement to Milly of course. It happened last night. They posted it on social media and- oh I'm sorry. I guess you don't want to hear this right now. Right, I'll leave you be, but I'm right here if you need to talk, okay?"

Jon was lost after engagement. After a couple days, or was it a couple years, of knowing this girl, he had already proposed to her? What had their relationship been then? Was it nothing to him.

What was going on behind these charades?

...

Yay! Thanks for enduring through this three-part story with me. This is only the second part, but there will be at least another one after this. I'm sorry it took so long, but now it's here! Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember that this is not edited, but I will edit it in the future. Also, I would like to clarify that I know nothing of biology, so the details and explanations aren't realistic or true. Yeah, that's about it, please stay tuned for part three! :D

-Batwings Catwings


End file.
